


Up and Down Together, Princess Crown Together (Always Be Together You & Me)

by SayakaMaizono



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaMaizono/pseuds/SayakaMaizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> No one can tell us what a princess should be<br/>As long as we’re together, you and me </i>
</p><p>There was not one citizen in Plegia who did not know of the two children of the High Priest Validar. Aversa and Dia were inseparable, knowing one day one of them would marry the prince and rule over the land. Fate has something different in store for the two of them however, as a cruel awakening rips the two sisters apart. Their destinies were already written in the tapestries of fate, but they never followed rules too closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Down Together, Princess Crown Together (Always Be Together You & Me)

The first time Aversa saw Dia after ten years, she didn’t even recognize her.  
Most of the memorable baby fat that plagued her sister’s adolescent face had relocated to her hips and chest, and her eyes (she had their mother’s green eyes) were clouded with darkness and lined with darks bags. When Aversa saw Dia standing there, next to the prince of Ylisse, she didn’t see a sister. She saw an enemy to be cut down.   
The first time Dia saw Aversa after ten years, she didn’t recognize her either. That wasn’t saying much, however, since Dia’s entire memory had been wiped before then. It had nothing to do with the fact that Aversa had changed, albeit she had immensely, but due to the fact that her past was a complete mystery to her.  
Bard’s sing this story as some sort of tragic irony; they had promised each other a life together, always, and it took simply a decade for them to stand apart as the figureheads of opposing armies.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a severe lack of Aversa fics. When I was thinking about male Avatar/Aversa support and how she calls him "big brother", wouldn't that mean that female Avatar would be her big sister? I've been wanting to write a sister fic for those two for a seriously long time. This is only the prologue because I'm lazy and I have work


End file.
